


Shoelace Dilemma

by SlushyRain



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, First world problems kind of situation, Gen, Papyrus is amused, Reader has no defining features, Reader is a lil bit of a drama queen, Reader likes to whine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushyRain/pseuds/SlushyRain
Summary: It's movie night with your favorite honey-drinking skeleton! Except your shoes are being assholes and Papyrus won't help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to otpprompts.tumblr.com for this cute lil idea- I tweaked it to fit what I had in mind.
> 
> Feed me prompts ♥

“Papyrus.”

“no. leave me alone.”

“Papyruuuus.”

“leave a message after the beep…. beep.”

“Why don’t you looooooooove me?”

A tired sigh left Papyrus’ mouth for what felt like the thousandth time in the last ten minutes. He glanced over to you from his spot on the couch, staring you down with a blank face. You were splayed on the floor with your face pressed into the carpet, groaning softly to yourself.

The two of you had plans to go see a movie- the newest horror film, to be exact- and while Papyrus only had to throw on his hoodie, you ran upstairs to change out of your pajamas. The skeleton didn’t particularly understand why you refused to wear your pajamas out; he thought the kitten-patterned pants looked good on you.

After coming back downstairs, you had struggled with the laces on your favorite sneakers while you sat beside him on the couch. You were grumbling quietly to yourself about how you knew that “tying the shitty laces in a shitty manner” would come back to haunt future you. With an indignant huff, you shoved the shoes into Papyrus’ lap, begging him to untie them. Papyrus looked down to the shoes in his lap, then over to your puppy dog eyes with a bored expression.

“why.” It wasn’t even a question at this point. Papyrus was so accustomed to your antics that he rarely ever bothered to question you. He just went with the flow, like he did everything else.

“Please untie them!” You asked, smiling sweetly and batting your eyelashes at him.

“no.”

Your lips curled into a pout and you doubled your efforts to look cute. “But, Papy! Please?! I’ll buy your next pack of cigarettes! And some honey!”

“already got some.” And out of his pocket appeared his favorite cigarettes and a full bottle of honey. Your shoulders sagged in defeat, and you tossed yourself off the couch and into the floor.

This had been the same scene for the last thirty minutes, simply because Papyrus refused to untie your shoes.

“you done? the movie starts soon.”

“I can’t get my sneakers untied, Paaaaaps. Help meeeeee.”

You wiggled around on the floor and Papyrus couldn’t help but smile a little with how you were acting.

“help yourself, kiddo.”

“Don’t you love me?!”

“right now, i would sell you to anyone who asked for a nice cream.”

You let out of a grunt of frustration and Papyrus chuckled. Of course, the skeleton loved you, but he loved teasing you more. He wouldn’t let the two of you miss the movie, but he sure as hell wouldn’t miss you throwing a tantrum, either.


End file.
